


Хочу, чтобы утро не наступало никогда

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - А вот и плохой мальчик Себастьян Моргенштерн, - слышит он высокомерный голос.- А вот и самая шлюховатая стерва из всех, кого я только встречал, - парирует парень.Он мог бы быть вежливым. Если бы захотел. Или сдержанным. Но ему нравилось говорить то, что он думает о людях. Прямо в лицо.- Ты сама любезность. Не удивительно, что такая правильная и душевная девушка, как Клэри избегает собственного брата. Он ведь абсолютный мудак.





	Хочу, чтобы утро не наступало никогда

Вечеринка. Шумная, гулкая. Пьяная. Себастьян сидел, развалившись в шезлонге у бассейна. Его длинные, стройные ноги вытянуты и вальяжно закинуты одна на другую. В руках бутылка пива, которую он цедит весь вечер. На нем простые джинсы и темно-синяя майка, оттеняющая его светлые глаза. Волосы парня растрепаны, их не мешало бы подстричь, но Себастьяну было лень. Да и эта небрежность придавала ему определенного шарма. Еще бы жара не доставала, и он бы даже не задумывался о том, чтобы их укоротить.

\- А вот и плохой мальчик Себастьян Моргенштерн, - услышал он высокомерный голос. 

\- А вот и самая шлюховатая стерва из всех, кого я только встречал, - парирует парень. 

Он мог бы быть вежливым. Если бы захотел. Или сдержанным. Но ему нравится говорить то, что он думает о людях. Прямо в лицо. И наблюдать, как красивые ярко-красные губы Камиллы неприязненно поджимаются. 

\- Ты сама любезность. Не удивительно, что такая правильная и душевная девушка, как Клэри, избегает собственного брата. Он ведь абсолютный мудак. 

\- И горжусь этим, - подмигнул Себастьян, отсалютовав бутылкой. – Так чем обязан? Ищешь своего сладкого мажора? Попробуй глянуть у Лайтвуда в брюках. Уверен, Магнус окажется именно там. 

\- Пойдем тогда вместе поищем. Наверняка, Алек таскается за своим драгоценным Джейсом, который только и делает, что вьется вокруг Клэри. 

Себастьян безразлично пожал плечами. 

\- Ее дело с кем спать, а кого слать нахер. Если возникнут проблемы, у дражайшей сестренки всегда есть телефон. 911 или суровый папочка поспешат на помощь. 

Камилла фыркнула.

\- Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты же сохнешь по ней, верно? 

\- Разумеется! Мы же говорим о Клариссе! Самом примерном ребенке на всей планете! Самой доброй и отзывчивой, и что там дальше по списку среди величайших добродетелей? Подо всем подписываюсь. Не сохнуть по такой девчонке – невозможно. Именно поэтому весь последний год я довольствуюсь тем, что трахаюсь исключительно с парнями. 

Камилла вскинула тонкую, изящную бровь. 

\- А как же Марша Миллс и Синтия Брейден? И еще та носатая студентка по обмену. И кажется, на вечеринке в прошлые выходные… 

\- О! Так у них не было члена? – перебил Себастьян. – Надо же, а я и не заметил. Вид сзади, знаешь ли, одинаков. 

\- Звучишь, как прожженный циник. 

\- И это говоришь мне ты, Камилла? 

Девушка улыбнулась. Ей нравилось беседовать с Себастьяном. Он был тем еще подонком, но в интеллекте ему не откажешь. Да и в целом – занятный персонаж. Жаль, что по уши влюблен, нездоровой, больной любовью в собственную сестру Клариссу. 

\- Кстати, всегда было интересно. Ты искал вдохновения в отношениях Джейме и Серсеи? – спросила Камилла, самодовольно улыбаясь. 

\- Скорее брал пример с тебя, Магнуса и того, что ты подставляешься под его отца. Есть разница между Бейнами? Сама хоть не путаешься? А то назовешь однажды нашего общего друга Асмодеем в пике страсти. Ну, или он поставит тебя раком и будет выкрикивать имя Алека. 

\- Ублюдок, - прошипела Камилла. 

\- Еще какой. Но я хотя бы не пытаюсь казаться хорошим человеком. 

Девушка в сердцах выплеснула в Себастьяна содержимое своего бокала. Парень рассмеялся. Звонко, несколько злорадно. Поднялся с шезлонга, оставив на столике бутылку пива, и взял полотенце, которым принялся стирать следы преступления несдержанной Камиллы. 

\- Поучись манерам, Себастьян, - фыркнула она в итоге и, развернувшись, гордо зацокала каблучками в сторону дома. Только не учла одного. Моргенштерн признавал, что он был мудаком и старался оправдывать этот титул. Толчок и Камилла летит в бассейн. На высоких каблуках, с сумочкой-клатчем под мышкой и в коротком, дизайнерском платье из последней коллекции. Летит она с диким, испуганным визгом под хохот Себастьяна.   
Дожидаться завершения заплыва от Камиллы, парень не стал. Конечно, это было бы чертовски забавно. И можно было насладиться реакцией Белкорт, но стоило отыскать Клэри. На словах он относился к ней с безразличием. На деле же следил, как коршун.   
Отыскать ее было не сложно. Видишь две черноволосые головы Лайтвудов, еще одну белобрысую – тебе туда. А учитывая внушительный рост Алека, оказавшегося там же Магнуса и копну огненно-рыжих кудрей, компания выделялась почти везде. 

\- О, братец-сталкер, - произнесла Изабель, улыбаясь. 

Клэри тут же нахмурилась, а Джейс сложил руки на груди, готовясь вступить в словесную баталию. Только Алеку с Магнусом было не до него. Эта парочка никого, кроме друг друга не видела и была занята ожесточенными спорами. 

Себастьян сделал очередной глоток из своей многострадальной бутылки. Пиво выдохлось и было неприятным на вкус. 

\- Кажется, я перебрал, - ухмыляясь, произнес он. Лгал, конечно же. – Сестренка, отвези меня домой. 

\- Закажи такси, - отрезал Джейс. 

Но Себастьян даже не посмотрел на него. 

\- Ну, так что? – спросил он у Клэри. 

При этом его раздирали противоречивые чувства. Этот Лайтвуд-Эрондейл не являлся тюфяком типа Саймона, или быдлом. Из всех, кто вился вокруг его сестренки – этот парень был не так уж плох. Только вот бесил Себастьяна. Их излишняя схожесть. Одинаковые характеры, что-то во внешности. Но рядом с Клэри был именно Джейс. Чертов Джейс.   
Хотелось врезать этому блондинчику. С такой силой, чтобы костяшки хрустнули. Чтобы из его смазливого носика хлынула кровь. Вот только это ничего не даст. Джейс не первый. Джейс не последний. А Себастьяну отведена роль надоедливого, раздражающего, нелюбимого братца. И, пожалуй, она отменно ему удается. Потому что так он может держаться от нее подальше. Так он не испортит ей жизнь. 

\- Такси – отличный вариант, - поддакнула своему парню Клэри. – И в водители тебе я не нанималась. 

\- Оу, детка, если вопрос в цене, то это не проблема, - хмыкнул Себастьян. – Сотни баксов хватит? Или, может, учтешь, что я заплетал тебе косички в первом классе? 

\- Вызывай такси! – отрезала девушка. 

\- Доверишь своего единственного брата какому-то эмигранту из убера? 

Клэри лишь покачала головой, демонстрируя отказ от помощи ближнему. 

Себастьян хмыкнул. Он знал, что так будет. А еще он знал, как разыграть свою карту. 

\- Окей, сестренка, - произнес он с улыбкой, прокручивая на указательном пальце ключи от своей тачки. А затем развернулся и, пошатываясь, побрел на стоянку. 

\- Нет, ты не сделаешь этого! – услышал он. – Отдай мне свою машину, я ее пригоню. А сам езжай на такси.

Клэри семенила следом. Излишне ответственная. И доверчивая. Потому Себастьян будет присматривать за ней. И проверять ее парней. Джейс показал себя неплохо. Пока что… 

\- Чтобы я тащился на какой-то старой развалюхе в компании пропахшего тако мексиканца, пока ты рассекаешь на моей малышке? Сосни, Клэри. Я никому не доверю свою тачку. 

Девушка даже раскраснелась от злости и негодования. 

\- Хорошо, я отвезу тебя, - процедила она сквозь зубы. – Только потому, что не хочу видеть огорчение родителей в связи с твоей смертью. 

\- Мы же оба знаем, что ты сама будешь реветь в первых рядах, - произнес Себастьян с ухмылкой. В какой-то момент он рассматривал этот вариант. Отличный способ избавиться от наваждения. От тех неправильных, уродливых чувств к Клэри. Но ему не хотелось огорчать ее. Потому он отмел эту мысль. – Прости, детка, но предложение носило ограниченный характер. Раз ты хочешь продолжить веселье, то кто я такой, чтобы мешать тебе. 

Он сел за руль, наблюдая за выражением ужаса на лице девушки. Она подскочила к нему и распахнула дверцу.

\- Немедленно выметайся, Себастьян! 

\- Дай-ка подумать?.. Мой ответ: нет. 

\- Я встану перед капотом, и ты сможешь выехать только через мой труп! – Строго заявила Клэри. – Двигайся на соседнее сидение, и я тебя отвезу. 

Тот тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза, но все же подчинился. Девушка заняла водительское сидение, настраивая его под свои миниатюрные размеры. От этого сердце Себастьяна сжалось. Она казалась такой хрупкой. Такой очаровательной. Клэри хотелось оберегать и защищать. Хотелось любить… На этом он оборвал поток собственных рассуждений. Решил наслаждаться дорогой. Ощущением быстрой езды. И близостью Клэри. Ее легким, солнечным ароматом, распространяющимся по кабине. 

В какой-то момент Себастьян перевел взгляд с дороги на копну рыжих волос. Захотелось их коснуться. Пропустить шелковистую прядь между пальцами. Почувствовать насколько они мягкие. Но это было ему не доступно. Так мог сделать Джейс. Джейс, а не Себастьян. 

\- Я смотрю у тебя все серьезно с этим вечно хмурым блондином? – спросил он, будто невзначай. 

\- Мм… пока не знаю. Мы сходили всего на несколько свиданий. Но он мне нравится. Как говорит Иззи – это мой типаж. 

\- И какой он – твой типаж? – спросил Себастьян с насмешкой в голосе. С насмешкой под которой он скрывал свой истинный интерес. 

Клэри фыркнула, но все же ответила:

\- Мне нравятся светловолосые парни с бунтарским характером. Резковатые, нарывающиеся на неприятности, саркастичные. 

\- Ты будто меня описываешь, детка. Если каждая сестренка берет пример со старших, то Иззи должно быть обожает ершистых, отталкивающих, замкнутых педиков? 

Он нарочно оскорбил ее друзей, желая отвлечь от случайно оброненной фразы. Потому что задал глупый вопрос и получил отвратительный ответ, разбередившем сердце. 

\- Не смей так о них говорить! Ты между прочим и сам не брезгуешь с парнями спать!

\- Так я и не отрицаю того, что педик. Хотя мне и девушки симпатичны. Кстати, не забывайте предохраняться с этим блондинчиком. Не хотелось бы стать дядюшкой слишком рано. 

От мыслей о том, что Клэри разделит с кем-то постель, становилось не по себе. 

\- Заткнись и спи, Себастьян, - надула губы девушка. 

\- Окей, - отозвался он, устраиваясь удобнее и замолкая. 

Конечно же, парень так и не заснул. Даже не пытался. Просто приехал домой, вышел из машины и направился в свою комнату. Внутренности прожигало огнем. Близость Клэри была сравнима с пребыванием в раю и в аду одновременно. Что-то неприятное, склизкое выедало ему потроха, но в то же время переполняло невероятное тепло и нежность. Муки и наслаждения. А ведь Себастьян не был приверженцем БДСМ. Хоть и пробовал. 

В дверь его спальни постучали, после чего вошла Клэри. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Сбеастьян, поднимаясь с кровати. – Проваливай. 

\- Зашла убедиться, что ты в порядке. И поговорить о твоей любви к алкоголю.

Девушка закрыла дверь и твердо смотрела на брата. Черт. Вот где были истинные муки ада. 

\- Мило с твоей стороны, но давай продолжим с утра. Когда туман развеется из моей головы. 

\- С утра ты сделаешь ноги раньше, чем мне удастся оторвать голову от подушки. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Себастьян.

Он криво усмехнулся. Конечно, он сбегал. Парень в целом старался проводить с сестрой как можно меньше времени. Тотально ее контролировать, вмешиваться в ее жизнь, иногда откалывать номера типа сегодняшнего, но при этом держаться на максимальном расстоянии. 

\- И что же, моя дорогая Кларисса, ты предлагаешь? Прочитать мне лекцию для полуночников? Отправить в клинику или к анонимным алкоголикам? Подружиться с Джейсом, которые будет по-братски отсчитывать выпитые мной рюмки и тормозить в нужный момент? 

\- Нет! То есть не совсем. Я… надеялась, что ты объяснишь, в чем дело. Последнее время ты слишком часто налегаешь на спиртное. Ты... чем-то расстроен?

\- Расстроен? Как насчет твоих отношений с Джейсом? Если я скажу, что хочу, чтобы ты бросила своего светловолосого бунтаря, ты сделаешь это? 

Себастьян подошел к ней почти вплотную, Клэри попятилась, упираясь спиной в дверь. Но отвечать не спешила. Просто смотрела своими невероятными, изумрудными глазами. Тогда парень уперся ладонями по обе стороны от ее головы и чуть склонился.

\- Отвечай, детка. Или язык проглотила? Кто тебе важнее: обожаемый старший братец или парень с нескольких свиданий? 

\- Ты всегда будешь так говорить, верно? – произнесла девушка. В ее голосе слышался гнев. Да, это именно то, чего он заслуживает. – Стоит мне попытаться перевести наши отношения на новый уровень, найти с тобой контакт, ты выпускаешь шипы. Ты со всеми такой, Себастьян? 

\- Это разве проблема? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он, после чего продолжил, - перевести отношения на новый уровень? И я – твой типаж. Скажи, детка, на какой именно новый уровень ты хочешь подняться вместе со мной? 

В его словах был намек. Прямой, как палка. И Себастьян ненавидел себя за эти слова. Сейчас Клэри взорвется. И ему придется переводить все в шутку. В очередной едкий способ кого-то поддеть. 

\- Зачем ты так? – прохныкала девушка. – Я же не с плохими намерениями, Себастьян. 

Ее голос звучал грустно. Словно их разрозненность ранит ее в самое сердце. Это было выше его сил. Пусть ему самому будет паршиво, но только не ей. Парень притянул к себе Клэри, бережно обнимая ее. 

\- Не вешай нос, детка. Все же хорошо, - произнес он бодрым голосом. Стараясь казаться непринужденнее, чем было на самом деле. 

\- Нет, не хорошо, - ответила ему Клэри. Ее всю трясло, будто в припадке. Это напугало Себастьяна. Он спросил:

\- Что с тобой? Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Парень осматривал ее, словно пытаясь обнаружить рану или что-то вроде. 

\- Тебе вызвать скорую? 

Глаза Клэри застилали слезы. 

\- Ты делаешь, мне больно, - произнесла она. 

Себастьян испуганно отстранился. 

\- Прости… Наверное, не рассчитал силу. Хочешь, я позвоню врачу или позову маму? Или даже Джейса. Черт, я благословлю ваши отношения, лично отведу тебя к алтарю и даже буду крестным ваших детей, только успокойся, детка! Скажи, что мне сделать? 

Парень был обеспокоен. Взволнован. Даже напуган. А вот Клэри неожиданно успокоилась. Зеленые глаза сверкали.

\- Ты сделаешь все что угодно? Даже если это нарушит правила или закон? Если тебе будет неприятно и противно?

\- Все, о чем только попросишь, - заверил Себастьян. 

И Клэри знала, что брат говорит искренне. Чувствовала это. Даже если она попросит его помочь избавиться от тела убитого ею человека, то получит поддержку и помощь. 

Тогда на ее губах расцвела улыбка. Не привычно добрая и нежная, а какая-то самодовольная, опасная. 

\- Ты сам подписался на это, Себастьян, - произнесла она, приближаясь и толкая его. 

Первые несколько минут парень не понимал, что происходило. Вот он уже на постели, девушка оседлала его и, если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, то он был бы уверен, что все идет к сексу. Но речь шла о Клэри! И она бы так не поступила… Он был уверен! 

Ровно до тех пор, пока она не приникла к нему с поцелуем. Ее мягкие, теплые губы коснулись его собственных. И все можно было бы списать на целомудренное проявление симпатии, если бы не язык. Язык, который пробежался по его рту, а затем попытался юркнуть глубже. Себастьян податливо впустил его, ощущая многочисленные взрывы фейерверков внутри. БАМ! БАМ! БАМ! И перед глазами что-то искрится всеми цветами радуги. 

Сердце парня скакало в таком ритме, что даже самая быстрая лошадь не смогла бы за ним угнаться. Себастьян не понимал, что происходит, но когда Клэри потянула вверх его темно-синюю майку, то все мысли выветрились. Были посланы куда подальше.   
И плевать на все. На весь мир, на все запреты, на то, что скажет ему Клэри с утра. Пусть даже возненавидит, но он всего лишь человек! Со своими страстями и желаниями. Человек, который не сможет отказаться от того, о чем мечтал несколько лет подряд. Действия Клэри кружили голову. Уносили в космос. Не позволяли возвращаться на землю. Да ему и не хотелось. 

Что бы ни было – все будет завтра. Потом. 

У Себастьяна было только сейчас. Этот самый миг. Долгожданный. Воплощавший мечты в реальность. Рассеявший его тоску. Потому что в целом мире невозможно было найти человека счастливее ,чем он в эту минуту. Ведь Себастьян смог прикоснуться к той, в которую влюблен всем сердцем. О которой все его мысли. 

Единственное, чего он желал: чтобы утро не наступало никогда.


End file.
